Yearly Tradition
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: A series of fics where the former members of the Generation of Miracles follow up on their very much quirky 'yearly traditions' since middle school. Some are cute. Some are funny. And some make you just want to strangle a certain red-headed midget emperor - SHIT AKASHI I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OH GOD HELP - So...enjoy!
1. Chapter I: Visiting Akashi (PART 1)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, and all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Fic idea inspired by **_The Trouble with Boys_** by **Perryels**. I greatly recommend that anyone who likes GoM humor fics to read this author's story. It's fantastic.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Visiting Akashi (Part I)

* * *

 **In the Case of Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

"Eh? Visiting?"

Kuroko simply nods at his coach - as well as everyone else who had stopped practice to unsubtly overhear their conversation.

"You'll be skipping practice next week to visit the manor of your former captain," the PMS-ing coach states, eye already twitching in annoyance.

"Yes."

Everybody on court takes a step back as suddenly a dark aura appears around their very, _very_ scary female coach. Everyone is already praying for their Phantom Sixth Man to make it out of the conversation in one piece and possibly not dead by the time Riko's done with him.

"Exactly, why the hell would I allow you to _skip practice_ for _visiting_ , Kuroko- _kun_?" the Seirin players freeze in terror as what seemed to be a _demon_ came out from Riko's body, holding a chainsaw and a bloody kitchen knife.

They take another three steps back, leaving their teal-haired teammate to defend for himself.

"If there is any problem, Akashi-kun has already settled it," Kuroko adds calmly, flipping his phone open and passing it over to their coach.

"O-Oi...Kuroko...how the hell can Akashi settle _that_?" Kagami hisses in fear, eyeing the demonic female cautiously.

Kuroko looks up at him, and gives an assured smile - could you even call a muscle twitch a smile? - and gently pats his partner's shoulder.

"You should trust Akashi-kun's negotiation skills a bit more, Kagami-kun."

And as if on cue, the dark aura around their coach subsides, and the Seirin basketball team sans Kuroko stop breathing at the sudden diffusion of Riko's anger. In fact, it didn't seem as if there was even any anger _left_ in her anymore. Whatever was on Kuroko's phone made the Seirin coach _pale_.

"May I go then, Coach?" Kuroko asks innocently.

Riko whips her head at him and fucking _squeaks_ , before realizing who she was talking to and practically _shoves_ the phone back to her invisible player.

"Y-You may go, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko slowly takes back his phone and thanks his terrified coach - who has begun sitting on the floor in a fetal position and rocking back and forth, muttering something that made Furihata back away from her slowly.

"O-Oi...what was on that phone, Kuroko!?" Hyuga demands - along with basically everyone else, never seen the coach act like that before.

The entire team watches Kuroko closely, and for a moment, Kuroko _smirks_.

"You don't want to know."

He leaves the basketball court quietly, leaving his team to quietly fear of the former captain of the Generation of Miracles and the surprising vindictiveness of their Phantom Sixth Man.

"...diediediediediediedie..." Riko chants lowly, her soul already leaving her body.

"O-OI! COACH! YOUR SOUL!"

"Did Coach get her soul soul-ed?"

"SHUT UP IZUKI!"

 _Never mind! We don't want to know!_ everybody thinks at the same time while trying to bring back Riko's soul (?).

* * *

 **In The Case of Kise Ryouta**

* * *

Kasamatsu starts off his morning by kicking his insufferable kohai in the face.

"ARE YOU STUPID? RYOUTA!"

The handsome blonde whines and caresses his bruised face. He was a model, dammit! Couldn't his boyfriend - I mean senpai - have any mercy? Honestly...

"It's just for a week~ I'll work extra hard once I come back. Promise, senpai!" Kise begs eagerly to his easily-prone-to-violence captain.

Kasamatsu pinches the bridge of his nose, holding back the urge to kick the idiot again.

"The practice match with Shuutoku is in two weeks, and you - our Ace - is skipping practice to hang out with your Generation of Miracles buddies?" Kasamatsu growls out, glaring at the easygoing blonde heatedly. Said blonde holds up his hands in surrender, sweatdropping.

"It's Akashicchi's order~ it's not like I can ignore it. And Kurokocchi will be there! I can't miss it for the world ~suu!" Kise explains excitedly, his golden-yellow eyes lighting up in pure joy.

Kasamatsu - much to Kise's _shock_ \- pouts slightly. The shorter of the two is still jealous and a little bit annoyed that Kise still obsesses over his 'Kurokocchi' on a daily basis but knows Kise would never actually choose the teal-haired boy over him - but he had to get Kise to change his mind about this somehow!

"So it's Kuroko you're looking forward to meeting, huh? I guess I'm not good enough for you then..." Kasamatsu fake-sighs, shaking his head in disappointment.

And for some reason, Kise falls for it.

"N-No! It's not true ~suu! Yukio-senpai, you know I love you tons ~suu!" Kise pleads, eyes wide and panicked as he picks up his senpai in his arms and hugs him, "I'll never leave you~ not even for Kurokocchi!"

Kasamatsu's eyes glint in satisfaction outside the model's peripheral vision.

"Really?"

The blonde nods hastily into his senpai's hair. Jeez, he was such a puppy.

"Then you'll skip the manor visit and attend practice?"

Kise stops nuzzling the Kaijou captain and looks at him with a put-off pout.

"That's dirty play, senpai."

Kasamatsu stares up to his boyfriend with an unamused expression.

"You can't skip practice," the Kaijou captain orders firmly.

Kise looks at him with those infamous puppy dog eyes of his and hugs him closer.

"Ple~ase? Yu-ki-o~cchi~?"

Kasamatsu looks away indignantly, a light blush crawling up his face.

"No."

"I make sure we'll win against Midorimacchi's school when I come back! I'll work extra hard!"

"Still, no."

Kise slinks his hand under his senpai's basketball uniform and presses his lips against his ear.

"I'll make it up to you, senpai~" the blonde purrs seductively into Kasamatsu's ear, his other hand tightening its hold on his waist. The older male feels shivers ricocheting up his spine at the innuendo and is trying to tone down the blush that's hitting atomic levels at their closeness.

"I'll even let you top me once I get back~," the blonde adds.

And that's when Kasamatsu surrenders.

He shoves the tall blonde away from him, face flushed and fists balled tightly. Kise thinks he's about to kick him again, but he notices the spot of desire in his senpai's eyes and his face curls into a smile.

"I'm keeping you to your word, Ryouta," Kasamatsu glares darkly, daring the blonde to back out.

"Hai~! Does this mean I get to go ~suu?" Kise asks hopefully.

"Yes," Kasamatsu sighs in defeat.

"YAYYYY~! I LOVE YOU SENPAI~!" Kise cheers happily as he throws himself onto the smaller male and tackles him to the floor, assaulting him with sloppy kisses and loud declarations of his love for senpai.

"You guys are so whipped for each other," the rest of the Kaijou basketball team voice out in unison, who had all went completely ignored throughout the entire exchange.

Coach Takeuchi's yells at Kise for not getting permission from him of all people also went completely ignored.

* * *

 **In The Case of Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

"Coach says this counts for a total of 21 whims," Ootsubo says in his most deadpan voice, "So..."

Miyaji gives Midorima such a bloodthirsty, predatory smile that every first year - except Takao, who's laughing his ass off - present to witness it shirks back and takes cover behind said green-haired shooter's life-sized panda idol.

"Prepare yourself, Midorima."

Midorima nods, half-frozen in fear as he spins around rigidly and heads for the door.

* * *

 **In The Case of Aomine Daiki** (and Momoi Satsuki)

* * *

Aomine doesn't even bother showing up for practice.

Momoi manages to convince Coach Harasawa to let Aomine and herself skip practice for the next week. Key word: _convince_. The pinkette practically _tore_ a new one into her coach when he tried to stop her from 'seeing Tetsu-kun'.

The entire team huddles together in utter terror when their manager happily skips past them while waving good-bye.

Imayoshi waves back.

* * *

 **In The Case of Murasakibara Atsushi**

* * *

"Is Masako-chin on her period today?"

Himuro looks up at the purple-haired giant who's casually shoving several chips into his mouth and then towards their _shinai-_ wielding female Coach. For a person who normally puts up a calm and elegant disposition, seeing her smile can literally frighten demons.

"Probably not. And that's sexist, Atsushi," Himuro admonishes him lightly.

"Mmm...sorry Muro-chin," Mursakibara mutters, not sounding sorry at all.

"Why do you ask though?"

Murasakibara practically _inhales_ his packet of chips before answering the pretty boy.

"Wanted to ask something. Don't want her to get mad at me and hit me~."

Himuro is understandably confused, but hides it well.

"Why?"

"I'm visiting Aka-chin next week. Gotta skip practice."

Himuro pales slightly and sweatdrops. Indeed, that request would not go down well with Coach Araki. She was already in a weird mood after getting a call from Touou's and Kaijou's coach and he couldn't tell whether she was smiling from happiness or from annoyance. Or both.

"Good luck, Atsushi," Himuro says encouragingly.

Murasakibara nods as he stands up and walks towards their smiling female coach. Himuro can't really do much but pray for the purple-haired center, so he simply waits for Murasakibara to come back.

When Murasakibara returns, his face is expressionless and has a lollipop stuffed in his mouth.

"...So?" Himuro asks after a minute of silence.

"She said it's okay~."

Himuro blinks, a tiny bit shocked by the answer.

"She also says to 'crush their Aces' Ki-chin and Mine-chin for her," Murasakibara adds, lazily sucking onto the lollipop.

... _What_?

* * *

 **In The Case of Seijuurou Akashi**

* * *

Halfway through practice, the regulars are already walking on thin ice around their demon captain. Not because one of them screwed up or anything, but it's just so _unnerving_ to have _the_ Akashi Seijuurou actually _in a good mood_ throughout practice, and the fact that he hadn't thrown scissors at anyone all day made them question whether somebody went and kidnapped the redhead and whoever _this_ was was an imposter.

"Akashi, are you alright?" Mayuzumi broke the ice.

 _Ahhh! He asked it!_ Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya consecutively flinch.

Akashi, who had only been overlooking the practice the whole time, simply _smiles_ at their phantom player. Was he back to his 'old Akashi' again? No wait...both his eye colors were still mismatched, so...?

"Of course I am, Chihiro. I'm simply thinking."

Mayuzumi decides to continue his line of questioning, a feeling of unease building up inside him. Why did he care whether Akashi was in a good mood or not? Well, _not_ having his training menu quadrupled at the captain's whim was a nice bonus, but _still_...

"About what?"

Akashi smiles wider. Somewhere out there, a cat just straight up killed itself.

"Who will take over me next week."

 _Eh?_

"Sei-chan...you're leaving us?" Mibuchi asks in surprise.

Akashi nods. "I'll be having some visitors over for a week stay in my manor. I was thinking that Reo could be the temporary captain during my absence."

"Ehhh? Really? Thank you, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi cheers happily to himself, much to the horror of the other three regulars.

 _Ah...shit..._ Nebuya curses, already sweating buckets from the mental image.

 _Erk...Reo-nee as captain?_ Hayama gulps nervously.

 _..._

"Starting now, Sei-chan?"

Mayuzumi swears he saw a flash of pure, unadulterated sadistic delight pass through Akashi Seijuurou's eyes during that one millisecond time gap.

"Yes."

Mibuchi spins around to face his team, a radiant yet dangerous smile on his effeminate face.

"Alright everyone~ triple training to whoever doesn't shave their body hair by next Monday~!" Mibuchi cheerfully announces.

"WHAT!?"

 _This...may be bad..._

Mayuzumi decides he should go visit the temple later and pray for his mental health...and possibly the loss of his precious manly body hair.

Damn you, Akashi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

How was that? Good? Bad? Still angry that I haven't updated any of my TMR fics yet?

Well...um...sorry about that. As you all know, I have the attention span of a fly (?) and I'm really bad at commitment so there's a pretty low chance I ain't continuing any of my TMR fics in a long, long time. Man, no wonder I can't get a boyfriend. Also, if anyone has any complaints about the formatting of this fic, come **PM** me so I can re-format it so the text is at the side and not the middle.

Anyways~ here are the explanations for my choices.

1\. I'm really bad at timelines so this is like a side-fic from the Winter Cup arc.

 **^Honestly I don't know when this fic takes place just go with it.**

2\. I made Riko into some PMS-ing demon. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to any girls who have been offended by that. Kind of.

3\. You _really_ do not want to know what Akashi blackmailed Riko with.

4\. KasaKise are canon in this. Shut up.

5\. For some reason, I made all the generally nice characters who are rarely scary apparently terrifying as fuck here (eg. Momoi).

6\. In Murasakibara's case, Coach Araki dislikes Harasawa and Takeuchi, the coaches from Touou and Kaijou respectively. Harasawa because she can't handle him and Takeuchi because he tried to ask her to go out with him. That's why when she gets calls from both of them complaining about their Aces being rebellious (and in Harasawa's case, Momoi tearing a new one into him) she's both happy and annoyed that the former got his shit whipped by a girl and the latter for just calling her to complain. Thus, asks Murasakibara to 'avenge her' (?).

Shut up, I know I don't make sense.

7\. Also, Mibuchi as temporary captain. Best decision ever. Go me!

* * *

 **Drop a review!**


	2. Chapter II: Visiting Akashi (PART 2)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Fic idea inspired by **_The Trouble with Boys_** by **Perryels**. I greatly recommend that anyone who likes GoM humor fics to read this author's story. It's fantastic.

Fic also inspired (especially this chapter) by Tumblr hashtag **#Knb Facebook**. An hour of binging kinda does that to you.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Visiting Akashi (Part II)

* * *

 **Take Attendance Before Going On a Trip, Momoi-san** \- Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

"Uwahh~ Akashicchi sure is generous to let us ride on his private jet to Kyoto ~suu!" Kise says light-heartedly, brushing his styled blonde hair back as the group approaches the landing strip at Akashi Private Airport. Yes, the redhead demon captain owned a fucking _airport_.

What. A. Surprise.

"Ughh...shut up, Kise! You're noisy!" Aomine groans loudly, having been rudely kicked out of bed by a certain group of rainbow-haired freaks who decided that carpooling in Midorima's rickshaw all the way to the airport was a good idea.

It wasn't.

Takao fainted from exhaustion half a mile in and Midorima's lucky item (a gigantic Hamtaro plushie) flew out of said rickshaw. They ended up having to wait for an ambulance to pick up the unconscious Hawk Eye player and even had to knock out a certain bespectacled shooter who was having a lucky item loss-induced panic attack.

"Nnnn...you're mean, Aominecchi!" Kise yells back, "It's your fault you're so sleepy! You were probably watching porn last night!"

"DAI-CHAN?"

"Fuck you, Kise! O-Oi Satsuki hold on I wasn't ACTUALLY watching - "

Just as the disgusted pinkette was about to beat her perverted childhood friend within an inch of his life, a coughing noise broke them out of their moment.

"Excuse me, but the jet is ready to take you to Kyoto," a male flight attendant with graying hair informs them.

"Hai hai~ let's go, guys! Eh, where's Midorimacchi?" Kise asks the flight attendant, looking around rapidly for the green-haired shooting guard.

"He is already inside. Akashi-sama predicted that there may be issues getting Midorima-sama to enter the jet, so we have taken precautionary measures to ensure that it will not happen," the flight attendant explains with a glint in his eye that went unnoticed.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Earlier...**

* * *

"CANCER IS AT LAST PLACE TODAY! I'LL DIE IF I TRAVEL WITHOUT MY LUCKY ITEM NANODAYO!" Midorima - after being mysteriously 'kidnapped' by two female flight attendants - pleads hysterically at the attendant with graying hair. Said flight attendant had carried the green-haired Oha Asa fanatic to one of the comfy armchairs was far, far away from the exit while he was unconscious before tying him up so he couldn't run outside during his 'lucky item loss panic'.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Midorima-sama, but Akashi-sama has specifically instructed us to use any means possible to prevent you from leaving the premises should you in Scenario #7 lose your - as you say - 'lucky item'," the attendant explains primly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NANODAYO! WE'LL ALL DIE IF I DON'T HAVE MY LUCKY ITEM WITH ME! THE JET WILL CRASH AND-"

"Akashi-sama has also informed us that you may go into lengthy tirades or panic attacks upon the personal loss of your 'lucky item', so he has instructed us to ignore you and leave you with some refreshments while we go on with our work."

"WHAT? AKASHI -"

" _Ichirou-dono~! We need you to get Akashi-sama's friends inside soon~!_ "

"Thank you Mirai-kun, I'll attend to them immediately. Make sure Midorima-sama is comfortable and well-acquainted with our other guest while I am gone."

" _Hai~!_ "

"WHAT? WHAT OTHER GUEST? I DEMAND TO BE UNTIED NANODAYO!"

Ichirou simply smiles at him and gives a frustratingly cryptic response.

"You'll find out soon, Midorima-sama."

Midorima does not take that well and proceeds to cursing violently at a certain heterochromatic little shit while flailing wildly in his seat.

* * *

The three teens didn't seem to argue with that and went up the airstair after handing over their luggage to the flight attendant.

"Uwah~ so big~!" Kise exclaims once they step inside, joined in by the 'Ooh's and 'Aah's from Momoi at the size and luxuriousness of the jet's fancy interior, and the multiple rows of U-shaped sofas, large recliners and armchairs. There were even stairways that led to the bedrooms, bathrooms and kitchens!

"Akashicchi really has it made for him, ne?" Kise gushes jealously, flopping himself face-first into the most comfortable sofa ever, sighing happily at the softness.

"I agree, Ki-chan! I could really stay here forever! Right, Dai-chan?" Momoi swoons as she presses her face against a fluffy red pillow.

Aomine was already passed out and snoring loudly into a recliner.

"Good morning everyone~! I'm Mirai, and I'll be your flight attendant for today!" a cute brunette flight attendant announces with a smile that could put Kiyoshi's to shame, "please relax and take your seats! We'll be taking off in two minutes!"

"Hai~ thank you Mirai-chan ~suu!" Kise winks at her, making her giggle at his shamelessness before returning back to work.

And - as what Mirai said - in exactly two minutes, the comforting hum of the jet moving could be heard as it gradually took off, soaring gracefully into the skies, much to Kise's and Momoi's awed gratification.

It's not long before they completely settle down and enjoy themselves through the numerous, well-stocked refreshments their surprisingly generous former captain provided.

"I wanna be a pilot one day, Momocchi~," Kise says dreamily, his chin propped up by his arm as he scans through the gorgeous scenery from below.

"Why's that, Ki-chan?" Momoi asks, slowly sipping a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"So that I can bring you guys overseas with me!" Kise says, grinning at the pinkette, "won't that be fun, Momocchi?"

Momoi couldn't help but giggle at the prospect.

"It sure is, Ki-chan!"

They both smile at the sentiment. Simply imagining all seven of them flying in the skies and visiting places together, while doing stupid shit and laughing and bickering with each other. They can already see themselves losing Kuroko in a huge crowd, Aomine arguing with Kise and Momoi, with Midorima being all 'tsundere' when Akashi and Murasakibara are spoiling and teasing him.

Ahh, what a wonderful dream.

Of course, a certain _ganguro_ had to go ahead and ruin the moment.

"Mannn...you guys are cheesy as hell, you know that?"

The recently awoken teen gives an unsightly yawn as he stretches himself languorously, cracking his neck with ease.

"How rude, Dai-chan!" Momoi pouts.

"Aominecchi mood-killer~," Kise sticks out his tongue at the tanned teen.

Blatantly ignoring the both of them, Aomine cranes his neck to look for something interesting to do. Indeed, something did catch his less than desirable attention.

"Ooh nice~ Akashi got us some wine!" Aomine perks up at the sight of fancy-looking champagne in an ice bucket on a round coffee table. The blue-haired ganguro rushes over like a little kid and plants himself into one of the comfortable satin sofas to casually inspect the bottle.

"Dai-chan! It's no good to drink before breakfast!" Momoi scolds him.

"Maaa...I'll drink it later...don't get your panties in a twist, Satsuki," Aomine drawls lazily, dodging a punch from a fiercely blushing pink-haired manager.

"Dai-chan! Language!"

"Okay okay...jeez...what are you, my mom?"

"I bet Aominecchi's mom would probably kick Aominecchi's ass if she found that Aominecchi was even drinking at all ~suu!" Kise taunts smoothly.

Aomine actually shudders at the thought and shoots a glare at the blonde sitting across him.

"Shut up, Bimbo-Kise!"

"Bimbo!? I'm not even a girl, Ahominecchi!"

"You act like one! Blonde Bimbo-Kise!"

"Alcoholminecchi!"

"' _Alcohol_ minecchi? What the f - "

"Eh~? Mine-chin's an alcoholic~? Hmph...and you guys think _I'm_ bad..." came a very lazy yet strangely familiar voice behind them.

There was a moment of silence as all three of them turned around slowly only to see a large head of messy purple hair poking out of another sofa two seats down. Said purple head was also munching noisily. How the hell could they not hear that?

"MURASAKIBARACCHI/MURASAKIBARA/MUK-KUN!?"

The head of purple hair perks up, and looks towards them, revealing the mostly apathetic-looking face of Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Hiiii~ Ki-chin, Mine-chin and Sa-chin."

"Murasakibaracchi...since when did you get here?" Kise asks, tilting his head curiously.

The purple-haired manchild swallows down an entire maiubou.

"Akita's too far away from Kyoto, so Aka-chin picked me up first~. I've been here wayyyy before you guys did."

"ATSUSHI! UNHAND ME!"

Momoi looks stunned when she hears the voice of a person who could not be seen anywhere (and for some reason using first-name basis with Murasakibara).

"...was that Midorin?"

"Ah," Murasakibara looks down and seemed to be doing something like a hand-chop, "bad Mido-chin. Just go to sleep."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD NANODAYO!"

Aomine is _definitely_ not curious about the relationship between his former center teammate and shooting guard.

He asks the burning question anyway.

"Oi, what are you doing with Midorima?"

Murasakibara gives him something that looks like a smug smile. Somehow, that annoys him.

"Mido-chin's sleeping on my lap."

Momoi gives a high-pitched squeal and leaps over the couch to peek over Murasakibara's shoulder. Indeed, what lay in front of her was Midorima, bound in rope, blushing like a tomato with his head on the tall center's lap.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

JACKPOT!

"Kyaa! Midorin, you look so cute like that!" Momoi fangirls, phone already out and snapping pictures like her life was depended on it, "I bet Akashi-kun would _kill_ to have these pictures..."

Midorima growls at what his former manager is implying and struggles harder against the bonds.

"Momoi! Delete those pictures immediately! They must _never_ get into that fiend's hands!"

"Send me those, Sa-chin~."

"Okay, Muk-kun!"

"Oi! I'm serious, nanodayo! Delete them or else I'll tell Kuroko about _the time_ you did _that_ back in Teikou!" Midorima threatens savagely.

Momoi gasps. "You wouldn't dare, Midorin!"

"Whaaat? What did Momocchi do to Kurokocchi?" Kise demands.

"Oi, tell us Midorima!" Aomine orders, perching over the sofa like a cat.

 _Traitor!_ Momoi hisses mentally.

Aomine simply sticks out his tongue at her and beckons the tied-up shooter to continue.

"Midorin..." Momoi shoots the green-hared teen a glare.

"Delete them. Or I tell Kuroko," Midorima says.

"No."

Midorima takes a deep breath.

"KUROKO! BACK IN TEIKO, MOMOI STOLE YOUR BASKETBALL JERSEY AND SNIFFED IT!"

"EEEEHHH?"

"WHAT THE HELLL SATSUKIIIII!"

"MIDORIN! SHUT IT! TETSU-KUN, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

No reply.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Still no reply.

"Kurokocchi?"

Nope. Zilch.

"Oi, Tetsu! Stop playing around! Where are you?"

Silence.

Midorima blinks and slowly looks at the curvaceous pinkette.

"Momoi...you took attendance before boarding...right?"

All heads turn to the pink-haired manager, who starts paling. Oh no, the tears are coming out!

"TETSU-KUUUUUUUUN!" Momoi wails, guilt hitting her hard and fast. How did she accidentally forget about the love of her life?

"WAHHH! MIRAI-CHAN, TURN THE JET AROUND! WE LEFT KUROKOCCHI BEHIND!" Kise wails along with her, catapulting out of his seat to find the flight attendant.

"FUCK! AKASHI'S GONNA KILL US!" Aomine yells frantically, remembering the last time they all forgot Kuroko and left him behind during a field trip. Akashi had threatened the pilot with his scissors to turn back and then went to punish the rest of the team for negligence. And when Akashi punishes someone, the latter normally ends up traumatized for a few weeks and with a nice new celebratory haircut.

"Hey, all of you, calm down nanodayo! He's probably around here somewhere..." Midorima trails off before shutting up seeing as how the three idiots were already panicking and scrambling around trying to find the pilot to turn the plane around.

"Ne...they're not gonna listen, Mido-chin..." Murasakibara yawns, one hand lazily caressing the other boy's face while munching on maiubou, "wanna go take a nap in the bedroom?"

The green-haired shooting guard huffs before blushing brightly.

"We both know that's not going to happen and that you're going to take advantage of the fact that I'm immobile to do something inappropriate, Atsushi."

"Hmm...you've been spending too much time Skyping with Aka-chin, Mido-chin," Murasakibara drawls, picking up the green-haired shooter bridal-style, much to said shooter's embarrassment, "whoopsie-daisy~."

"I'm only letting you do this once!" Midorima warns hotly.

"Hai, hai~ let's go now, I wanna taste Mido-chin already~."

The two leave the room while the others are in their own respective frenzies, completely unaware that they just walked past Kuroko curled up in an armchair, wearing a pair of headphones as he sleeps peacefully through the loud noises of panic and distress around him.

Phantom Sixth Man, indeed.

* * *

 **Omake -** Murasakibara & Lucky Item

* * *

For some reason, Murasakibara has the sudden urge to leave his room and check up on the familiar screaming in the living room.

And for his sudden urge, he is rewarded well for it.

"Ehhh? It's Mido-chin!" Murasakibara exclaims happily, entering the room to find his Mido-chin tied up on a sofa.

The green-haired shooter stiffens and stops struggling to look up. He's torn to show it, but he's genuinely relieved to see his titan of a boyfriend, and yet a tiny bit terrified due to the implications of his current situation.

Tsundere boyfriend + tied up in rope + horny purple-haired teenager = Death! (for Midorima anyway)

"Ah! Murasakibara, there you are! Untie me, quickly!" Midorima tells the purple-haired giant, trying not to make his tone sound pleading.

He may be desperate, but he's not _that_ much of a pushover.

That was Kise's role, dammit!

"Ehhh? Why?" Murasakibara asks curiously, sitting down next to the four-eyed shooter.

"So I can get my lucky item, nanodayo!" Midorima replies in annoyance.

The purple-haired center's eyes widen slightly.

"Mido-chin doesn't have his lucky item? How rare..." Murasakibara wonders loudly, unable to help himself from playing with his tsundere boyfriend's silky green hair. So soft...just like marshmallows...

"So will you untie me, Murasakibara?" Midorima asks hopefully.

"Mmm..."

The giant appeared to be in deep thought, a wistful expression crossing his face as if he was actually considering untying Midorima.

"...No...Aka-chin will get mad if I let you go to find your lucky item," Murasakibara says, smiling dreamily, "and I don't get to see Mido-chin all tied-up and so cute like this everyday~."

Midorima wants to cry. Not really, but kinda. He feels like he's never going to be freed if his titan boyfriend decides to be stubborn and perverted LIKE HE ALWAYS IS.

" _Atsushi_."

The purple-haired giant actually freezes mid-chew and stares at his Oha Asa fanatic boyfriend in shock.

"Did Mido-chin just call me by my first name?"

Midorima nods, despite himself.

"I'll call you that more often if you untie me, nanodayo."

Now Murasakibara actually looks _torn_. To have his adorable tsundere lover say his name like that in that deliciously sweet voice of his...and for such a simple request as well. But dear god, the _repercussions_...

Murasakibara shudders, imagining a pair of heterochromatic eyes that screamed bloody homicidal murder at anyone who dared disobey his orders.

Nooope. As much as he loved hearing his Mido-chin say his first name, going against Akashi would result in painful death for the both of them. _Even_ if said pair were his 'lovers'.

Buuuuuut...

"What's your lucky item today, Mido-chin?"

Midorima gives a depressed groan at the remembrance of the loss of his lucky item.

"A large animal that eats cutely. Since I can't actually buy an animal, I bought an XXXL size Hamtaro plushie."

"Because hamsters eat cutely~?"

Midorima sighs dejectedly. "Yes."

 _Wah...didn't know Mido-chin could make a joke like that,_ Murasakibara tries not to laugh, because that is _exactly_ how his Mido-chin thinks. Large animal that eats cutely = a really big hamster.

Buuuuuut...

"I'm big, right, Mido-chin?"

Midorima splutters.

"MURASAKIBARA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I'm...big-sized, right, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara tilts his head cutely, his lazy smile curling into a perverted grin, "was Mido-chin thinking about something else~?"

Midorima turns away from Murasakibara, his cheeks blushing darkly red in humiliation.

Ahhh~ so cute!

"Mido-chin and Aka-chin always say I look the cutest when I'm enjoying myself eating, right~? So doesn't that make me something large that eats cutely?"

Midorima pauses. Gears turning in his head slowly, he whips back to look at the curious snack fanatic giant.

"I guess...but you're not an animal, nanodayo!"

The perverted grin suddenly transforms into something so feral that it causes all the hairs on Midorima's body to stand up on end. Before the green-haired shooter can even blink, Murasakibara is already on top of him; his long, muscular arms caging him in like a trapped beast.

"Are you sure, Mido-chin~?" Murasakibara _purrs_ huskily.

If Midorima wasn't tied up and bound in place, he would've simply just _ran_ the hell away after seeing that look on his boyfriend's face because god forbid Murasakibara has that damned look on his face whenever he visits Midorima in Tokyo for 'emergency Mido-chin tasting sessions'. And _those_ sessions often end up with a certain green-haired shooter not able to walk for a week and his purple-haired boyfriend going at it until Sunday afternoon.

Purple Alert! Purple Alert! Change the subject, Shintarou!

"F-Fine. So you'll be my lucky item for today?" Midorima asks.

"Only if you call me 'Atsushi', Mido-chin~," Murasakibara says teasingly, thankfully back to his normal, childish self again.

Because despite having a screw loose, Murasakibara only takes things seriously if it's about food and screwing Midorima over (in every sense of the word). And also if Aka-chin tells him to.

Because Aka-chin is Aka-chin. No questions asked.

Midorima sighs.

"Yes, Atsushi. Will you be my lucky item for today?"

And then he feels the heavy form and weight of his boyfriend crash down on him and strong arms pulling him into a hug. Despite the current situation, Midorima can't help but stifle a smile at his child-like tendencies.

"Of course, Mido-chin~!"

"Then, will you untie me, Atsushi?"

"No."

"Wait. _What_? ATSUSHI, YOU PROMISED!"

"I never promised anything, Mido-chin~. You just said you'd call me that if I untied you, but I never agreed," Murasakibara says with a happy lilt in his voice, "anyways, we could do lots of things with you tied up like this, Mido-chin."

Midorima is flushing so badly it goes all the way from his neck to ears.

"Fine. But we're not doing anything unless it's in the bedroom."

"Okay~! Deal."

And that was how Midorima Shintarou got his lucky item of the day.

And that was also how he found out that his boyfriend truly was an 'animal' in almost every sense of the word.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ahhhh...so much cheesiness in one chapter! What's wrong with me?

Whatever. Explanation time!

1\. Yes, Akashi owns an airport. Probably his dad's, and it probably puts all other airports to shame.

2\. I imagine Midorima absolutely _flipping his shit_ at the thought of losing his lucky item. Man, I'm a sadist.

3\. Aomine was reading the latest edition of the Horikita Mai fanbook all night. She's a gravure model, so yes, he's still a pervert.

4\. Yes, Akashi actually plans for different scenarios regarding his former teammates (and often everything else). If demand is high, I will happily write a full chapter on Akashi's 'scenario list' and his counter measures.

5\. I don't know why, but I put a Kise/Momoi friendship moment out there for the feels that went horribly wrong. You may all kill me for that.

6\. Ichirou and Mirai are my OCs. They may never appear again. Who knows, I've got a soft spot for Ichirou though.

7\. Murasakibara/Midorima/Akashi (?) will be canon in this. Mainly because in Murasakibara's wiki page it says he is 'somewhat of a sadist' and I'm pretty sure the Other Akashi is sadistic by nature. And Midorima is the resident bottom uke next to Kuroko. So...yeah. I'm not gonna change this pairing no matter what. Deal with it.

8\. **Omake** : Yes, Murasakibara, you are an animal you horny little beast you.

* * *

 **Drop a review!**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

 **NOT A CHAPTER!**

So I've been getting a few requests for **Akashi/Kuroko** shipping, and it may be a fact that due to my last chapter, I put **Murasakibara/Midorima/Akashi** as one of the main ships.

Since this story is primarily a **Friendship** story, **Romance** will take a backseat. But that _**DOES NOT MEAN**_ that I will **NOT** be playing around with other ships besides the current and primary **Kasamatsu/Kise** and **Murasakibara/Midorima/Akashi**.

So you may find some **Akashi/Kuroko** or **Aomine/Kuroko** or even some **Kise/Kuroko** or **Kise/Aomine** moments in my later chapters, but they will be **Friendship Moments Only** , and maybe **Somewhat Romantic/Platonic Moments** depending on the demand of the ship.

So be assured that I will **not** be just doing **Kise/Kasamatsu** and **Murasakibara/Midorima/Akashi** , you will all get your **Akashi/Kuroko** moments and **Aomine/Kuroko** moments and whatnot. _Even_ if they are **not** the main pairings of the story. It'll be **realistic** though.

For example, I will **not** be making **Kise/Kuroko** a couple, because I would've already abandoned my own story if I was going to write **Kise** cheating/leaving **Kasamatsu**. Yeah no, not cool guys.

So I'll probably write something like a **recount** of **Kuroko** getting left behind during a field trip and what **Akashi** did to get him back in the next chapter **(*nudge nudge wink wink*)**.

However, to one reviewer, I will not and _cannot_ do **Lemons**. For very good reasons.

1\. One of my smuttier fics got very close to taken down by some ' **critics** ', so I had to re-edit it until it was 'less mature' for the **M** rating.

2\. And no, I cannot make them 'less smutty' because if I'm going to do a smut, I go all out for it.

3\. I'm trying to make this fic for **Teens** , thus the **T** rating. If possible, I want it to be able to appeal to all.

* * *

 **So that's it. I hope you guys understand, and stay updated on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter III: Visiting Akashi (PART 3)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 **Fic Note:**

 ***Oreshi/Akashi:** The Akashi who taught Kuroko his playstyle and believes in teamwork and refers to everyone by last-name basis. His text will be in normal font.

 ***Bokushi/Seijuurou:** The Akashi who is a dictator and believes that winning is everything and refers to everyone by first-name basis. His text will be in **bold** font.

Also, this is an **AkaKuro** chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** Visiting Akashi (Part III)

* * *

 **My Former Teammates Are All Morons** \- Akashi Seijuurou (Oreshi)

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou - despite all rumors - is actually a very considerate and generous person.

He's willing to let his friends ride on his private jet to his manor in Kyoto.

And _why_ specifically the manor in Kyoto?

Because he'd rather admit defeat than to introduce his friends to his father at the _family_ manor in _Tokyo_. His father might actually execute all of them on sight, really. Or hang them up as trophies. And he'll be damned if he's going to let his father lay a hand on his cute former student, his rebellious ace, his overly-affectionate puppy, his analyst, his tsundere lover and his baby titan.

Because even though he's a got a screw loose - like _everybody else_ in the Generation of Miracles -, is a closet psychopath with a split personality _and_ a little shit who's sadistic and kinky, he actually _does_ care about his 'friends' and trusts them unconditionally...well, Akashi definitely does. Seijuurou, who almost stabbed Hayama for being 'too noisy', was another case altogether.

However, Akashi is sure that his friends will behave themselves while travelling and not cause any trouble for his employees.

Yeah...no.

"Arashi... _explain_."

Akashi stands at the entryway of the jet, actually _petrified_ at the sight before him.

What...the _fuck just_ happened?

Aomine is passed out - like, _actually_ passed out - on a couch, with an empty bottle of champagne in his hand and muttering something along the lines of, "Akashi'sgonnakillusAkashi'sgonnakillusAkashi'sgonnakillus..." like a mantra.

Momoi is sleep-sobbing on Kise, who, is in turn sleep-sobbing on Mirai. The poor, female flight attendant has a huge box of Kleenex on her lap and is patting the blonde's back at random intervals. Very awkwardly, I may add. It's not everyday you get a hot model on the same airline as you, and it's _definitely_ not everyday to have said model crying on your shoulder like a kid who just tried alcohol for the first time in his life.

The walls were splashed with coffee and orange juice. Several coffee tables were upturned, as well as one armchair, a recliner, and half of a loveseat. Yeah, Akashi doesn't know how is that physically _fucking_ possible either.

And Midorima and Murasakibara were nowhere to be found.

"...Apparently we left a passenger behind, Akashi-sama."

A tick mark instantly appears on Akashi's temple.

" _Who_?"

Ichirou, who is currently standing beside Akashi, is so used his boss's mood swings that he doesn't even flinch when his red eyes flash dangerously anymore.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-sama, Akashi-sama."

Akashi pinches the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I'm assuming Kuroko _did_ check in, but all of you assumed he was already in the jet ?"

Ichirou looks a bit embarrassed to admit it, but nods anyway.

"Yes. I apologize, Akashi-sama."

Akashi sighs and simply waves him off. Typical Kuroko.

"Just get me a basketball from the rec room. Now."

Ichirou doesn't even bother to question him. Nobody does, anyway, except for his father. But Akashi's father is a _whole_ different issue (and tolerance level) altogether.

In a few minutes, Ichirou has taken a spare basketball from the rec room and handed it to Akashi, who's gently rubbing his fingers over the material.

"Just in case this happens again. Watch, Arashi."

 _Thud...Thud..._

Now, Ichirou is no basketball genius, but he can tell that his boss is bouncing the ball in a certain pattern. His first two bounces are slow, and the next three bounces are fast, with the same time gap in between each bounce.

Akashi keeps bouncing it for over a minute, with the same, dispassionate and albeit impatient expression on his face. He looks like he's trying to attract a dog's attention by bribing it with doggy treats. If you could count Kuroko as a dog and the basketball as a doggy treat.

"Good to see you again, Akashi-kun."

Confused, the flight attendant turns around slowly, and his heart almost gives out when he sees a teal-haired boy with a blank expression on his face staring back at him.

 _WHAT. HOW DID HE GET -_

"Ah, Kuroko," Akashi smiles, and beckons his former student forward.

As if on instinct, Kuroko moves towards him and looks down slightly. The redhead reaches out to tame the teal-haired phantom player's atrocious bedhead, somewhat enjoying the low purring he's inciting from the shorter male just by simply combing down his locks with his fingers.

"Are you enjoying it, Kuroko?" Akashi asks in mock surprise.

"Please do not mock me, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replies blandly, even though his eyes are still shut with pleasure from his captain's delicate touches.

"You've caused a lot of trouble, Kuroko," Akashi says, patting down the teal-colored hair with his final touches.

"I did?"

Akashi gestures to the passed-out ace on the couch, now drooling, and then to the crying manager and copycat sleeping on Mirai's shoulder.

"They apparently believed that they left you behind at the airport, and have decided that the best solution was to create mass panic and trouble my employees," Akashi's tone darkens, and is sporting a huge tick mark on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

The redhead pats the phantom player's head. "It's not your fault that they thought they left you behind, Kuroko."

"But what shall we do now, Akashi-kun? It seems like Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun are still inside their bedroom, and everyone else is too unfit to move," Kuroko sweatdrops, after casting a quick glance at everyone else's situation.

The tick mark sporting on Akashi's cheek gets bigger.

"Don't worry, Kuroko. Just come with me for now, I want to introduce you to someone before the rest do."

Akashi gestures Kuroko to the fancy black limousine at the landing strip. The teal-haired male nods slowly in acceptance and casually walks towards it, leaving Akashi with a rather stunned Ichirou.

"Arashi."

"Y-Yes, sir?"

The demon redhead spins towards him with an almost sadistic look of glee in his eyes.

"Tell the rest of them that they'll be running all the way to the manor. As training, of course."

For a split-second, Ichirou matches the same look as his boss.

"Of course, Akashi-sama."

And with that, Akashi gives the attendant an approving nod before walking towards the limousine.

* * *

 **Tetsuya is Truly Delicious, Don't You Agree, Nii-san? -** Akashi Seijuurou (Bokushi)

* * *

For the first time in his life, Kuroko is stunned.

After the chauffeur opens the door for him, the last thing he's expecting is for someone else to be there before him.

And _especially_ if that someone is his former captain.

Said 'captain' was _actually_ sitting in front of him, with his legs crossed, dangling a wine glass in his left hand, and looking like pure sin with his gorgeous black suit and seductive gold-and-red eyes.

" **Hello, Tetsuya**."

Kuroko forces himself not to just kick the door open and run for the hills. Indeed, he was not dreaming. The person in front of him was the Akashi who awakened, and not the Akashi who mentored him and cared for him back in Teikou.

"Akashi-kun - "

" **Call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya**."

Eh, how could Kuroko deny him _that_?

" **It'll be more convenient, seeing as there are two of us, now**."

Kuroko can't help himself, and blurts out.

"How did this happen?"

Seijuurou, with his sightly long red hair and mischievously sparkling heterochromatic eyes, simply rests his chin on his knuckles and barks out a laugh. A gorgeous, melodious, beautiful laugh that makes Kuroko want to shiver and cry at the same time. And not in the good way.

" **We woke up, and discovered that I had _officially_ developed a physical body**."

Kuroko deadpans.

"Akashi - I mean - Seijuurou-kun, that is physically impossible. Aren't you Akashi-kun's split personality?"

Seijuurou barks out another laugh, and Kuroko is just a few seconds away from causing mental panic in his head and running out to find _his_ Akashi.

" **Silly Tetsuya. I am Akashi Seijuurou. I am capable of committing the impossible**."

 _Such a typical Seijuurou-kun answer..._ Kuroko sighs.

The opening of the car door is a godsend to Kuroko, who looks up instantly to find the actual Akashi-kun entering the limo, a look of mild irritation on his face as he places himself next to Kuroko.

"I hope you're not frightening Kuroko, otouto," Akashi says, glaring at his...uh...'twin'? 'Younger brother'?

Kuroko quickly scans the differences between Akashi and his apparent 'twin'.

Unlike Seijuurou, who looks like the image of a hot, sexy businessman; Akashi is dressed in a plain, red polo tee and fur-trimmed black jacket, and black jeans that hugged his lithe body perfectly.

Kuroko quickly wipes the drool from his mouth and hopes neither twin notices it.

Of course, they do.

Damn those Emperor Eyes.

" **Tetsuya seems to be appreciating our bodies, nii-san** ," Seijuurou smirks, eyeing the teal-haired boy like he was top quality meat.

"Stop teasing Kuroko, even if he is adorable," Akashi says off-handedly, much to Kuroko's barely visible shock.

... _Did Akashi-kun just call me 'adorable'?_ Kuroko asks himself, not sure whether to feel horrified or flattered.

Seijuurou _pouts_ , uncrossing his legs and resting his cheek on his palm.

" **Why are _you_ the onii-san anyway? Shouldn't I be the onii-san?**"

"You resurfaced fourteen years late for you to be calling me 'ototo', ototo," Akashi replies cooly, before casually telling the driver to leave already.

" **But I took over when you were fourteen, so you should still be fourteen while I'm sixteen, so _I_ should be the older one. Right, Tetsuya?**" both twins turn to stare intently the teal-haired bluenette. It looked pretty comical, but all Kuroko saw were two pairs of eyes that were already making him melt into a puddle. God, why did they have to be so hot?

"Um..." Kuroko starts sweating a little as the intensity grew more heated, and he's already doing everything he can to not just sink deeper into his seat. Just because he used to like Akashi doesn't mean he was okay with _both_ of them looking at him like that!

"I don't think it matters...Akashi-kun and Seijuurou-kun were once part of the same mind and body after all..."

Seijuurou 'tsk'ed impatiently and leaned towards the phantom player, whose cheeks are already tinging pink slightly from the closeness of two Akashi Seijuurous.

" **Then which one of us do you _prefer_ , Tetsuya?**"

Silence.

"Kuroko, you don't have to answer that..." Akashi tells him calmly, despite the spark of curiosity in his red-colored eyes.

For a second, Kuroko doesn't even _move_.

Akashi and Seijuurou both move a tiny bit closer towards their former teammate, who's head is down and bangs covering his expression.

And then, Kuroko _blushes_.

Kuroko. _Blushing_.

Kuroko. Tetsuya. _Blushing_. With steam coming out from his ears.

Holy shit, if Akashi wasn't into Midorima already, he'd already be kissing the blush right off his former teal-haired student. The petite Phantom Sixth Man was _adorable_.

As for Seijuurou?

The younger Akashi's gold-and-red eyes had significantly darkened, licking his lips at the sight before him. He'd truly underestimated the Phantom Sixth Man's cuteness.

" **Nii-san?** "

Akashi comfortingly rubs the phantom player's shoulder.

"Yes, ototo?"

Seijuurou deftly runs his fingers across the teal-haired male's hot cheek, smirking to himself when a pair of pale blue eyes meet his own.

" **I get dibs on Tetsuya**."

...

...

" **Nii-san?** "

...

...

"Die, ototo."

Seijuurou scoffs, cupping the Phantom Sixth Man's cheek possessively.

" **Nii-san stingy**."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am sorry if this chapter is confusing.

And I **lied**. I'm a huge AkaKuro fan, so I'm probably gonna be putting up some **KurokoxSeijuurou** moments here and there. And there will _definitely_ be romance regarding this pairing.

Explanation:

1\. Akashi used to be Kuroko's basketball mentor back in Teikou, thus, the 'former student' schtick. I also like to think that Kuroko is somewhat conditioned when under Akashi's rule, to the point where hearing Akashi bounce a ball to letting him fix his bedhead is almost completely natural to him.

2\. Yes, both brothers are equally fucking sadistic. Go figure.

3\. **Oreshi:** Akashi, is into Midorima, though he has a soft spot for Kuroko. And if you've read this chapter properly, **Bokushi:** Seijuurou, is hungry af for Kuroko.

* * *

 **Drop a review!**


End file.
